Delivery vehicles for delivering many kinds of items are well-known. In some cases, the vehicles are not well adapted for their purpose. These vehicles do not have the storage for storing and securing the items they are delivering. As a result, vehicle delivery operators simply locate the items to be delivered on empty vehicle seats. These items undesirably move about the vehicle, fall on the vehicle floor and/or fall out of the vehicle resulting in lost time, damage to the items, and inefficiency in the delivery process.
Storage devices for cargo or working vehicles are also well-known. The prior art devices, however, suffer from several disadvantages that often discourage users from using them effectively. For example, some storage devices are not customized to the packages or items they are designed to store. As a result, the packages, for example, move about in the vehicle, or within the storage device, as the vehicle moves from place to place. The movement causes the packages to become disorganized and/or damaged, and may even pose a danger of getting in the way of the vehicle operator during operation of the vehicle.
Other storage devices do not locate items that are needed by the vehicle occupants in an efficient or convenient manner. As a result, the storage devices are not used at all, or when they are, the vehicle occupants have to take additional movements and effort to obtain what they need from the storage devices. These additional movements and effort can take additional time and lead to frustration and inefficiency.
Additionally, and unfortunately, theft of the items in the vehicle has become an issue. These items, because they are often not put away in storage devices, are left in plain sight. Small items left on empty vehicle seats are easy targets for light-fingered opportunists.
Based on the disadvantages associated with known delivery vehicles and vehicle storage devices, it would be advantageous to have a device for storing items in the vehicle. Further, it would be advantageous for the storage device to be customized to the number and shape of the items to be stored. In addition, it would be advantageous to have this storage device at a convenient and easily accessible location for the vehicle operator and/or occupants so that they can do their work as efficiently as possible. Further yet, it would be advantageous if the device could be selectively secured to reduce the likelihood of theft of the items.